The Shadows
The Shadows 'is the ninth and final episode of the first season of ''SpongeBob & Sagwa. In this episode, SpongeBob discovers an ancient vial that can bring people's shadows to life. He steals it and uses it for himself, which eventually causes terror on its own. This episode was originally going to be the first season's tenth episode after "Best Rivals", which was cancelled due to a monthly hiatus Aleks Hudock took from SBFW. Transcript (The episode opens with a scene of a dark cave carved with ancient architecture of an unknown, mysterious origin. The camera zooms in to focus on a vial standing on top of a small podium. We see a shadowy wisp emerge from behind the stone carvings. Apparently, he was waking up from his rest.) 'Wisp of Darkness: '(yawning and stretching) Ahhh, (smacking lips) that was such a long night's sleep for me. I really want to relax and be idle once, but as always, it's my job to guard the Heise Xiaoping (which translates to '''Black Vial) and make sure that nobody else steals it. Oh well, I guess what needs to be done has to do be done. But first, I need to go to the bathroom and I got to make myself some breakfast. French Narrator: '(time card) One bathroom break and breakfast time later... '''Wisp of Darkness: '(finished from breakfast) Alright, time to do the same old job that I am forced to do for thousands of years... again. (The Wisp of Darkness stands next to the Heise Xiaoping and guards it, staring into space.) (Suddenly, a rumble was heard from above his cave hideout and it caused a lot of rocks to fall.) 'Wisp of Darkness: '''Uh-oh! I got to keep this place in good shape! (He flies around the cave and catches a lot of rocks. One of the rocks goes inside of his mouth as he swallows it whole.) '''Wisp of Darkness: '(groans) (Another rock comes crumbling down from the ceiling of the cave and knocks down the podium. The Xiaoping rolls away swiftly towards the exit.) 'Wisp of Darkness: '(gasps) NO!!! (flies quickly) (The Xiaoping reaches the exit of the cave and rolls down the hill extremely fast into the valley, making it impossible for the Wisp to spot. Back up at the cave, the Wisp gasps and begins to worry.) 'Wisp of Darkness: '''No, no no no NO!!! It rolled down from this mountain and now I can't see it anywhere! Oh, the dark spirits are going to kill me. Get a hold of yourself, Wispy. You are the guard of the Heise Xiaoping and now you must set off on a journey of your own to find it and bring it back to where it belongs! That's what I'll do! Alright, here goes nothing! (The Wisp starts hopping in the environment from shadow to shadow as he pursues the Xiaoping. The episodes pans to SpongeBob walking in the valley, singing to himself.) '''SpongeBob: '''La la la la la, la la la la la! (Then we see the Xiaoping continuing to roll around, until it comes to a complete halt. Meanwhile, SpongeBob is still singing to himself and walking. Then we see him spotting the vial as he tries to scoot to a halt, but then he ends up slipping on it.) '''SpongeBob: '''Ouch! (rubbing his head and groaning) That hurt. (stares down at the vial) Hey, what is this? (picks it up) This looks like some sort of magical potion and it just so happened to be laying on the ground in the middle of nowhere. Hmmm... you know, I think that judging by the color of this vial, it could be capable of doing something very dark and mysterious. So the obvious decision is to put it back where it belongs. I'll go find the rightful owner of this potion and I'll give it to him. (Just as SpongeBob was about to walk along, he suddenly ran away quickly, taking the Xiaoping with him. The episode pans to him arriving outside the palace with the vial in his pocket.) '''SpongeBob: '''Or maybe not. (giggles) I could just hold onto it until I find the owner. Maybe this potion might end up being innocent. Looks can be deceiving sometimes. I wonder you use it though... (examines the vial to check for any instructional labels, but he can't find any) hmmm, I don't know. I don't see any labels on how it should be handled. (A black liquid drop from the potion falls out in slow-motion, then it hits the ground under SpongeBob's shadow.) '''SpongeBob: '''This is all too confusing, to say the least. What does this potion do? (All of a sudden, SpongeBob's shadow starts moving on its own and not copying off of SpongeBob's actual body movements.) '''SpongeBob: '(noticing his shadow) Huh? (gasps) Holy fishpaste! Did my shadow just... move? (The shadow moves by itself again.) 'SpongeBob: '''It did! But how? (looks at the Xiaoping and notices the liquid dripping) A single drop from the vial and it makes my shadow move on its own and not in sync with my actual body movements? This is creepy, but at the same time, it seems impressive! Hey shadow of me, you want to play? (The shadow shakes it head "yes".) '''SpongeBob: '''Whoopee! This is going to be fun! Oh, and just wait until you see the look on everyone else's faces. They might find this shocking, but cool! Now then, let's go have some fun! (The episode pans over to Sagwa, Fu-Fu and Sheegwa playing with Dongwa and the Alley Cats.) '''Dongwa: '''Hey, Sagwa! Catch! (Dongwa throws the birdie over to Sagwa. Sagwa catches it.) '''Sagwa: '''Got it! '''Fu-Fu: '''Good catch! Now toss it over to me! '''Sagwa: '''Okay, Fu-Fu. Get ready! '''Fu-Fu: '''Alright! (Sagwa tosses the birdie to Fu-Fu.) '''Fu-Fu: '(stumbling) Whoa, whoa... (Fu-Fu lands on his back as the birdie hits him on the belly.) 'Fu-Fu: '''Ouch... I'm okay. '''Lik-Lik: '''Ha ha ha! You really need to work on your catch, bat. '''Sagwa: '''C'mon, guys. Don't make fun of Fu-Fu. '''Sheegwa: '''Yeah! '''Fu-Fu: '(gets up while groaning) 'Dongwa: '''We weren't making fun of him, we were just giving him advice. '''Sheegwa: '''Oh. (Suddenly, they could hear SpongeBob laughing.) '''Sagwa: '''What's that noise? '''Dongwa: '''That sounds like SpongeBob. I wonder what he's giggling about. '''Jet-Jet: '''Let's go see. I bet he's just playing with himself. (The Alley Cats laugh.) '''Sagwa: '''Come on, let's go check it out. (The cats walk over to the stone fence and peak to see where SpongeBob's laugh was coming from. We see SpongeBob playing with his own shadow.) '''SpongeBob: '''Alright, let's see if you can catch me! (runs over to the far side of the corridor) (The shadows zips through the walls and goes over to SpongeBob very swiftly.) '''SpongeBob: '''Wow! Amazing! (The cats stare in shock and confusion at the sight of SpongeBob having fun with his shadow.) '''Sheegwa: '''Whoa, SpongeBob's shadow is moving all by itself. '''Sagwa: '''But... how could that even be possible? '''Dongwa: '''I'm not sure. It must be some kind of odd sorcery, judging by the movements of his shadow. '''Sagwa: '''Stay here, guys. I'm gonna go say hi to him, and I'll figure out what's going on. (Sagwa hops down onto the fence and walks over to SpongeBob.) '''Sagwa: '''Hi, SpongeBob. '''SpongeBob: '''Oh, hey Sagwa. '''Sagwa: '''So whatcha doing here all by yourself? '''SpongeBob: '''Oh, I'm just playing with my shadow. '''Sagwa: '(cringing) Uhh... yeah. 'SpongeBob: '''What's wrong? You look like you're freaking out. '''Sagwa: '''Pretty much. I mean, the fact that your shadow is moving on its own is really creepy. '''SpongeBob: '''Yeah, when you think about it, but it's still awesome! (SpongeBob turns around, pointing at his shadow.) '''SpongeBob: '''He can even phase through walls and floors swiftly like a cheetah. (Sagwa notices the same potion from earlier inside of SpongeBob's back pocket.) '''Sagwa: '''SpongeBob... '''SpongeBob: '''Hm? '''Sagwa: '''What's that thing in your pocket? '''SpongeBob: '''Huh? In my pocket? '''Sagwa: '''Yeah. (SpongeBob knows that Sagwa is wondering about the Xiaoping inside his pocket.) '''SpongeBob: '''Uh... wh... what're you talking about? I don't got anything. (SpongeBob accidentally holds out the potion in his left hand.) '''Sagwa: '(gasps) 'SpongeBob: '''What? What is it? '''Sagwa: '''SpongeBob... is that...? '''SpongeBob: '''Is this what? '''Sagwa: '''Is that the Heise Xiaoping?! '''SpongeBob: '''The Heise what now? '''Sagwa: '''The Heise Xiaoping, also known as the Black Vial! '''SpongeBob: '(pointing to the potion) This? '''Sagwa: '''Yes! '''SpongeBob: '''Okay, calm down! How do you know about this potion? '''Sagwa: '''Nai-Nai and Yeh-Yeh have told Sheegwa, Dongwa and I a story about it before. According to their story, they have explained that the Black Vial is a potion brewed from malicious spirits whose sole purpose is to bring misfortune and terror upon those who have dared to steal it. Did you get attacked by the Wisp of Darkness? He guards the Vial and prevents anyone from getting their hands on it. '''SpongeBob: '''Uhh... I don't know anything about this Wisp of Darkness guy. I just found this potion lying down on the ground somewhere. However, I did vow to return it to its rightful owner afterwards. '''Sagwa: '''Well you shouldn't have taken it, SpongeBob. Now you've caused some potential danger! '''SpongeBob: '''I... I'm sorry, Sagwa... I didn't know it would be so horrific! '''Sagwa: '''Don't worry, it's not your fault. You just didn't know. Now what we need to do is figure out how to return it to it where it belongs. '''SpongeBob: '''Okay. It's a good thing I have it ri... (yells) Oh no! '''Sagwa: '''I forgot to mention that it disappears all on its own. We need to go find it. (Fu-Fu and the other cats watch them as they run off to go find the Xiaoping.) '''Fu-Fu: '''Do you think this is another one of SpongeBob and Sagwa's adventures? '''Sheegwa: '''Yep. (The episode pans to them running around the village, looking for the Xiaoping.) ''MORE COMING SOON!' Category:2018 Category:2018 Episodes Category:SpongeBob & Sagwa Category:Transcripts Category:Episodes Category:Episode Transcripts